Introduction
by Lily Jay
Summary: I didn't think I'd ever have an answer with her. Nor did I have any clue that such a simple action of introducing myself would, by chain reaction, cause so much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My theme 100 challenge made me want to write twilight ones as well! S****o, 100 twilight ones AND 100 original ones!! w00t! This is the first one. 1. Introduction. It's Edward's First day back from Alaska! Bio class! I know, It's short... I think they'll get longer though. Enjoy! Please Read and Review! :) Original stories can be found at theme100 (dot) blogspot (dot) com!**

I took a deep breath and walked into class. She was doodling on a piece of paper and didn't notice my entrance. I took another deep breath and walked toward our table. _'I can do this.' _I thought, and pulled my chair out to sit beside her.

"Hello," I greeted her. She turned to look at me, shocked. The heat radiating from her face was enticing, but I refused to let myself think that way. "My name is Edward Cullen," _'As if she didn't already know that, you idiot.' _My brain told me. _'It's not like she's forgotten how you treated her last week. She thinks you hate her. Remember?'_ I pressed on, still mildly curious about this strange, human girl. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I tried to brush my behavior off; tried to show her that she had nothing to fear... About me hating her obviously. Of course she should fear me. She didn't know that of course, though... Did she? _Why _did it even matter to me what she thought? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I can't hear her... Yes. That must be it. She said nothing at first.

"H-how do you know my name?" She finally stuttered, self-consciously. Her soft, breathless voice was enchanting, captivating. No! I can't think that way! I mentally shook it off and laughed.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." Everyone indeed. The lusty thoughts of every teenage male in school came back to mind. It wasn't a proper way to think about a young lady, but try to tell that to today's youth. She would feel very violated. I merely felt very violent... I wasn't completely sure why, though, and that bothered me. But still, how could I _not _know her name? Though the amazing smell of her blood and her breath were very close to making me not remember mine.

Her face contorted into a grimace, though I couldn't understand it. Why? _Why _can't I hear her thoughts? How am I supposed to understand? _'Why does it matter so much? She's just a frail human. What makes her so special?'_ I had no answer, but she moved her head slightly again and I almost lost my senses. Her scent... No!

"No," she said, drawing me back into our conversation. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

She had no idea what she was doing to me. It was beyond aggravating! Why can't I hear her, damn it? It was entirely new to me. I haven't been caught off guard for a long time. I don't think I enjoy it much. "Do you prefer Isabella?" I asked. Everyone else had called her 'Bella'. But maybe she just put up with their assumptions... How does everyone else stand it? Not knowing!

"No, I like Bella," she told me. Would she make up her mind? "But I think Charlie – I mean my dad – must call me Isabella behind my back – that's what everyone here seems to know me as."

Her hand moved a bit, her scent filling my nostrils, I nearly lost my head... Again. I took a deep breath and pretended to listen to the instructor's directions. Phases of mitosis? I could do it in my sleep! Well... If I _could _sleep that is... I've done this so many times...

I turned to her smiling. "Ladies first, partner?" I offered.

Once again, she said nothing. Just continued staring at me with those brown eyes of hers. I wasn't sure I could look away. I waited a minute but she still said nothing. Maybe I put too much pressure on her. She may not understand all this very well... I felt my face drop a bit, guiltily.

"Or I could start, if you wish," I said. I had mostly regained my senses until she blushed... Did she have to be so intoxicatingly, captivating in _every_ way? I could already barely think straight because of her scent, but all the expressions on her face captured me in another way. A way I couldn't understand. The same feeling that made me want to rip Mike's face off for his continually racy thoughts.

_Wher_e was all of this coming from? I only wanted to introduce myself to her, to let her know I didn't dislike her as much as she thought. I wanted to prove her wrong. But why? What are all these feelings she was awakening within me? I didn't have an answer.

I didn't think I'd ever have an answer with her.

Nor did I have any clue that such a simple action of introducing myself would, by chain reaction, cause so much trouble.


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hello everyone,

Lily here. It's been a hard few weeks. I've finished high school, that was fun, but I'm not really pleased with other current events. Plagiarism is on the rise. I write under the same name at Fictionpress and most (if not all) of my favorite authors have been plagiarised. This is not something I can just brush off as one of my poems over there has been stolen too.

Most of the stolen stories appear over here from FP. It makes me sick that people can't just write their own stuff. These people put a lot of effort into their stories and to see them abused like that is DISGUSTING. We have ways of finding plagiarisers and they will be punished for what they have done. Unfortunately so will many other fans who have done nothing but be faithful readers. These stories that have been loved and cherished have been removed from fictionpress **(with LOTS of proof that the original is theirs: timestamps, screenshots, copies, recopies--the works, so think again, thieves)**. Many fans will never read their favorite author's stories ever again.

I'm not sure if my stories will remain on here for much longer. I need to protect myself. This is not done lightly. It may not happen for a few weeks, but you'll probably see a lot of things coming down. I'm sorry if it's your favorite, but I need to do what's best for me.

If you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm not changing my mind, so don't hold your breath.

I thank all of you for the time I've had here. I love you all.

XO- Lily Jay


End file.
